Lexa
Lexa is a minor character in the Jem animated series. She is Princess Adriana's cousin and also her instructor and mentor. It is eventually revealed, however, that her true intentions are to get rid of the princess and take the throne of Morvania for herself. She is the main villain in the episode The Princess and the Singer. __TOC__ Background Lexa is part of Morvania's royal family. She is the cousin of Princess Adriana and also her instructor. While being older than her, she is still young and attractive (probably in her mid-thirties). She always dresses in designer clothing and can usually be seen wearing exquisite jewelry. She has pitch-black hair combed toward the back in a mullet-like style, with the top slightly toward the left, ending in a spiky style and, most prominently, fashioned in several white lights. Elegant and sophisticated, she rarely smiles and instead prefers to project a solemn attitude. Her appearance may give the impression that she is always planning something deep inside her mind. While on the outside she may give the impression that her severe glance is just a way to make sure everything runs as it should in the castle, and especially while educating her little cousin on how a real princess should behave, the reality is that Lexa is conspiring against her and plans to kill her before she turns eighteen, when she will be crowned the new queen of Morvania. She does not have much time before this happens, though, so she procures the help of Adriana's royal secretary, Dimitrios. In one of Adriana's escapades, she sends Dimitrios and his henchmen to follow and kidnap her. However, they end up capturing Kimber instead, as both are exact lookalikes. Kimber manages to escape, though. Fortunately for Lexa, Eric Raymond and The Misfits appear outside the castle at that precise moment, trying to impress the royal family and take the Holograms' place on their upcoming concert. She takes advantage of the situation and uses them to capture Kimber a second time. After realizing that Adriana will perform with the Holograms that night, she and Dimitrios devise a plan to kill her by planting a set of explosives inside of an ornamental dragon that will stay on stage, where the concert will take place. When Eric and the Misfits ask Lexa about the concert she promised to arrange for them, in a slip of overconfidence she implies that there will be an explosion at the Holograms' performance that night, which will kill both them and Adriana altogether. Her plan is thwarted when Eric and the Misfits arrive at the castle's theater and alert the head of the royal guard that a bomb has been planted on the stage. In a last attempt to obtain the crown, Lexa tries to force Adriana into abdicating; otherwise, she will instruct Dimitrios to kill Kimber. Jem asks Synergy to project the hologram of a dragon (the emblem of Morvania), allowing the guards to arrest Dimitrios and Lexa. Gallery Lexa - 02.png Lexa - 03.png Lexa - 04.png Lexa - 05.png Lexa - 07.png Lexa - 08.png Lexa - 09.png Lexa - 10.png Lexa - 13.png Trivia *When Lexa tells Eric and the Misfits of her plans for the concert, implying she is trying to kill Adriana that night, she approaches and tenderly holds Eric. She then starts caressing his face and speaks to him softly and in a flirtatious manner, warning them not to go near the stage unless they want to perish with their enemies. This behavior may imply that Lexa finds Eric quite attractive. *Lexa was voiced by Morgan Lofting, who also provided the voice of the Baroness in the original 1985 G.I. Joe animated series, also from Sunbow. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:One-time characters Category:Villains